Super Smash Bros. 6/Unlockables
Here is the list of unlockables in Super Smash Bros. 6. Characters Each character can be unlocked via any one of three methods: by playing a given number of Vs. matches, in Adventure mode, or by meeting a different unlock requirement. When unlocked through Into The Subspace Shadows, the character is immediately playable; when using a different unlock method, they must first be defeated in a 1-stock match. Luigi Clear Classic Mode for the first time or complete 10 matches. Dr. Mario Complete Classic Mode as Mario on intensity 2.0 or higher, or complete 20 matches. Ganondorf Complete Classic Mode as a character from The Legend of Zelda or complete 25 matches. Volga Clear Classic Mode as Ganondorf in Classic Mode or complete 30 matches. Pichu Complete Classic Mode without using any continues or complete 35 matches. Falco Complete 100-Man Smash for the first time or complete 40 matches. Mewtwo Play for a total of an hour or complete 45 matches. R.O.B Collect at least 250 trophies or complete 50 matches. Wolf Win Smash Run final battles with 5 or more characters, or complete 55 matches. Dark Pit Complete Classic Mode with 8 or more characters, or complete 60 matches. Roy Complete Classic Mode as a Fire Emblem character (excluding Marth) or complete 65 matches. Lucina Complete Classic Mode with Marth without using any continues or complete 70 matches. Mr. Game & Watch Complete Classic Mode with 30 characters or complete 75 matches. Duck Hunt Play 5 matches on Wrecking Crew stage or complete 80 matches. Captain Toad Play 10 matches on Super Bell Hill or complete 85 matches. Geno Play 10 event matches or complete 90 matches. Dr. Luigi Win 10 times as Luigi on Dark Moon Mansion or complete 95 matches. Nurse Peach Clear Classic Mode with either Peach, Daisy or Rosalina on intensity 4.0 or higher, or complete 100 matches. Mini Mario Collect 100 different trophies or complete 105 matches. King K. Rool Complete "The Heavyweights" event or complete 110 matches. Baby Mario Bros. Play a Team Battle with Mario and Luigi or complete 115 matches. Kamek Clear Smash Run as Yoshi or complete 120 matches. Sylux Win 20 matches as Samus or complete 125 matches. Mona Clear Classic Mode as Ashley on intensity 2.0 with or higher with no continues or complete 130 matches. Waluigi Win a Smash Run final battle as Wario or complete 135 matches. Captain Syrup Play 30 matches on Game & Wario stage or complete 140 matches. Medusa Complete Classic Mode as Dark Pit on intensity 5.0 or complete 145 matches. Chibi-Robo Collect 20 pieces of Equipment or complete 150 matches. Octoling Play as the Inkling eight times in Moray Towers or complete 155 matches. Decidueye Play as a Pokémon character in Smash Run and win the final battle or complete 160 matches. Sceptile Clear 35 event matches or complete 165 matches. Black Shadow Play for a combined total of 3 hours or complete 170 matches. Mach Rider Defeat Galleom in Classic Mode with 1 or more characters, or complete 175 matches. Marina Liteyears Complete Classic Mode with 50 characters or complete 180 matches. Unlockable Pokémon *Victini: Complete Classic Mode as any Pokémon character *Celebi: Unlock Pichu *Genesect: Complete All-Star Mode as Lucario on normal difficulty or higher *Xerneas: Clear Into the Subspace Shadows *Meloetta: Play 10 matches on Concert Hall Unlockable Songs Unlockable Modes *All-Star Mode: Unlock every character. *Boss Battles: Clear Into the Subspace Shadows. Unlockable Masterpieces *Super Smash Bros. 64: Clear Classic Mode with every character. *Paper Mario: Play 10 matches with Paper Mario. *Super Mario Land: Clear Classic Mode with Daisy. *Mario Tennis: Play 10 matches with Waluigi *Donkey Kong Jr: Play 10 matches on the Donkey Kong Jr. stage. *Yoshi (NES): *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: Clear Smash Run as Adeleine. *F-Zero X: Play 10 matches on the Mute City stage. *Earthbound Beginnings: Clear Classic Mode with Ninten. *Pac-Man (MSX): *Castlevania: Dracula X: *Fatal Fury 2 (Genesis/Mega Drive): *Earthworm Jim 2 (Genesis/Mega Drive): Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Unlockable&Downloads Category:Super Smash Bros. 6